Home is Where You Belong
by SpringSakura
Summary: The zodiac members all want freedom from their cage...but in truth...home is where they belong...


Hello!

This is my first Fruits Basket Story so please review! The reviewer's opinions are very important to me and if you would like, you can make suggestions that I will try to incorporate, if not into this fanfic, into my other stories )

So please, try to enjoy this story ;-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets (Furuba).

Warning: This story may contain spoilers and is based on the manga. It's set after Volume 8 bc I only read up to that point…so please don't blame me if my details are wrong! Oh also, I think by the end of Volume 8, Tohru and company has just finished their 3rd year of high school right? If this is a mistake, someone please correct me! pleading on knees so at this point, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are all 16/17 years old.

Synopsis: Summer has started and our favorite Furuba characters are enjoying the summer…what will the future bring? This is a Yukiru fanfic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TOHRU!" cried a 27-year-old man dressed in a kimono, "Oh Tohru! Where are you my beautiful little housewife?"

The man, instead of being greeted by the girl that he was calling for, was greeted with the floor. Apparently, a 17 year-old boy with flaming orange hair had kicked the elder in the back of his head resulting an impact with the floor.

"Ouch! This is what I get for housing these people. A lot of bumps on my head…so unfair…what did I do to deserve this…" the elder man continued mumbling things about how unappreciative the young people are…etc etc.

"What are you mumbling about this early in the morning Shigure?" asked a boy with gray hair who just walked in to the kitchen. He looked agitated because he was woken from his slumber by his cousins

The older of the two, whose name was Shigure Sohma, snapped out of his mumbling stage and faced the gray haired, lavender eyed boy, and said, "Good morning to you too, Yuki. How did you sleep?" Shigure had regained his happy attitude.

Yuki didn't answer; he was already engaged in a glaring contest with the oranged-headed boy who had a sneer on his face.

Suddenly, a girl came into the room and captured the attention of all three men in the kitchen, talk about power. Anyways, the girl had a flustered look on her face and began apologizing almost the moment that she walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't realize that I slept in! So sorry, I'll starting make breakfast right away! Please forgive me!" the girl cried. She continued to apologize as she started cooking. Her brown hair swaying as she rushed from the stove to the cupboard.

"Oh Tohru! I'm so happy to see you! I was just looking for you when this unbelievably rude person here cough Kyo cough" Shigure said motioning to the orange-head, "smacked me!" Shigure said with drama in his voice, "Just to think, smacking me, the wonderful person who took him in and fed him. And not to mention how my head held wonderful ideas of stories. How will I ever give Mit-chan my manuscript when he smacked half of my ideas out of my head?" Shigure continued to ramble about his wonderful works as an author, and how he will never be able to give his editor his finish works because of Kyo.

The three other occupants of the room knew that Shigure never had any intentions of making it easy on Mit-chan. Whenever Mit-chan visited, she would always be on the verge of hanging herself. Much to the dismay of Tohru, who was so kind-hearted and sweet.

Kyo, being the one with the shortest temper, once again smacked Shigure, and then saying, "Shut up! If you have something to say to Tohru, stop babbling 'bout yourself!"

"But I'm so interesting to talk about! Wouldn't you agree?" Shigure said trying to make his puppy-dog face. Which he was quite successful at considering that he was under the year of the dog.

Certain members of the Sohma family have been curse with the animals of the zodiac. This curse has darker secrets than just the normal transformation from human to animal, which occurred whenever a person the opposite gender hugs them or if they grew weak. Thirteen members of the Sohma family were plagued with this curse, how terrible it may seem, all thirteen member in union had worse fear, and that was the head of the family, Akito Sohma. He alone holds the fate of the members of the zodiac. Despite the fear and vexation that was brought upon the family by the head and the curse, most of the cursed member have been able to find happiness in a way, because of their own resolution, and also because of the helpful aid of the girl standing in front of the three cousins. Tohru was the only person outside the Sohma family who knew of the curse, and that is special since not even every Sohma knew of it. Yet, this girl was able to not only accept the curse, she has been able to help almost each member with their inner conflicts.

Tohru smiled and nodded because being nice was her nature, she asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Shigure-san?" (**a/n**: am I using that right? Should Shigure be referred to as –san? I'm a bit rusty on these…so could someone please tell me which to use in what situation?)

Shigure replied, "Nothing much, just that I'm going to a book signing in Tokyo and won't be back till tomorrow."

"Oh! A book signing! I'm glad to hear that you're book is so popular!" Tohru said smiling, "I'll be sure to read it someday."

"You wouldn't want to read that pervert's books." Yuki said coldly.

"Oh Yuki-kun, You're so cold!" Shigure said pretending to sob, "But no worries, my flower will always brighten my day!" Shigure said smiling to Tohru, and he continued, "Now Tohru, if these two boys give you any trouble, anything at all, you can always call me or any other members of the family." Shigure then turned to the two boys and said, "If you two try anything on my dear precious flower, I will…" But before Shigure could finish, he started seeing stars as a result of receiving two punched from the two enraged cousins.

Tohru stood to the side wide eyed…"Um…are you ok Shigure-san?" Tohru said rushing to the dog's side.

"No boys, it isn't nice to hit your…elders" Shigure said weakly, "And if you'll stand still, I'll discipline you two."

"We are standing still. And…" Yuki started but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Ah…that must be Mit-chan, I must go! Try not to miss me too much." Shigure immediately jumped off the floor and hurriedly took his bag and went out the door. And after a hasty 'Good-bye' from the car, drove off.

"Finally, he's gone." Yuki said slumping into the chair, sounding more tired than ever.

"I'm going to miss him." Tohru said.

"Why?" Kyo said bluntly.

Tohru smiled, she knew there were always fights in the family, but they stayed close and together, after all, family was where you belonged.

"So…what are we doing today? Unless that is that you guys have other plans?" Tohru asked continuing to cook breakfast.

Both boys shrugged and smiled at Tohru's bustling figure. Summer had begun…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…how's the story so far? I know that nothing happened…so sorry…crying like Ritsu but I wanted to get the curse out and introduce the main characters…I'll try to go much faster ) I'm thinking probably 10-15 chapters…only time will tell. Review please!


End file.
